engl130fandomcom-20200216-history
Canva
Key Terms Typography: The arrangement of text in a readable and visually appealing way. Its the design and use of various typefaces in a way that helps to better visually communicate ideas. Display Type: Text that is designed with the objective of attracting attention. Hierarchy: The visual arrangement of design elements in a way that signifies importance. Analogous: A colo scheme built out of three colors that are next to each other on the color wheel. Complementary: A color scheme built out of two colors that sit opposite each other on the color wheel. Scale: The change of size of an object while keeping its shape and proportions in tact. White Space: Also called "negative space," white space refers to the areas of a design that are not filled with content. Important design element as it helps to let design " breath" and it helps avoid overly complicated design to look clean. Analysis What is the purpose ? Canva is a tool with easy to use features to design different visually appealing images to share with others. The purpose of Canva is to e free to design what you want and be able to share it with friends with no limitations. This is a graphic design platform to create several different designs to share freely. It first started out to help teach graphic design students the basics of how to use technology to create art. Who uses Canva ? Several different types of people use Canva, the website is universal. Teachers can use it with their students. This can also be used for several businesses. People can create business cards and even magazine covers or book covers. Other people can use it to create spunky Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and Pinterest post. Photographers can use it to display their art in a creative manner to showcase what they have to offer. Again the possibilities to creat on Canva are endless, anyone is able to use Canva. The app comes with easy to read instructions and many different free examples you can start with as you create your masterpiece. Who sponsors it ? Australian and U.S. investors started the company as a startup and eventually received more donations from other investors and has grown substantially since the start up. Who is the intended audience ? The intended audience can very between artists, graphic designers, teachers and to anyone that simply wants to create a unique piece of art on their electronic device. How can you Use Canva ? Canva is very simple to use and doesn't require any previous knowledge of graphic design. You download the app, create an account then you are able to make as you please. For the very first design you usually start off with a background that you like, then from there you can add more and more little designs to make the graphic look even better. What benefits come with this app? This app allows people to feed their artistic side with a touch of a button. It is very simple for anybody to use. An example is that teachers can use it to creatively show children lesson plans and rules. Any drawbacks? There are a couple of drawbacks with this app. To start using the app or website it is free, but it comes with limitations if you do not pay. The better layouts and pictures cost money to use. Although it does cost extra money for better layouts there are sufficient layouts and other attributes that can be used for different creations. This is a simple design tool for those who have basic skills of graphic design, but it is sufficient. Sample Sources https://about.canva.com/our-story/ http://www.hollyclark.org/2015/07/31/2018/